


When You Spawn

by Enderstars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderstars/pseuds/Enderstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashalynn gets trapped in Minecraft she awaits her brother and starts writing journals in hope that he will find them. But what happens when the legendary Herobrine attacks Ashalynn and her Youtuber friends? Will Ashalynn forget about her brother or will she try to find him during the chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where am I?

I wake up but I don't dare to open my eyes. My head hurts and I feel weak I don't want to get up. Something nudges me. I slowly open my eyes and see my dog, Dimension, looking at me worriedly.  
"Dimension I'm fine." I say weakly, Dimension walks away and returns with a bucket of water. I sit up, remove my mask, and take a drink  
"Thanks Dimension." I say, he barks. I put my hand to my head.  
"Where are we?" I ask, putting my mad back on. Dimension whimpers, great, we're lost. I stand up and look around, everything is cubic. Every single thing is cubic. My eyes widen.  
"Oh no!" I yell "I'm trapped in Minecraft!" I'm panicking, Dimension barks loudly.  
"Hey, you new?" Someone asks, I turn around and see someone I remember. The memory is fuzzy, but its there.  
"Yes." I say, wondering who this person is.  
"Follow me." He says.  
"I don't believe you introduced yourself." I say flatly.  
"My name is Adam. Yours?" He says, I realize why I remember him. I'm talking to Skydoesminecraft!  
"Ashalynn." I say, confused on how I got inside of Minecraft


	2. Is this real?

}continued from last chapter{  
"Like from Angel Flight Games" Adam asks, his eyes widening. I nod.  
"Oh my god!" He yells, I smile a bit  
" Big fan?" I ask  
"Yeah! Dude, Ty is going to freak out!" Adam says, my smile grows. Famous Youtubers like my cheesy Minecraft videos!  
"We better get inside, there's a storm coming." Adam says walking towards a forest, I follow until a large stone house comes into view. Adam walks in and I enter after him. The house is huge!  
"I'm gonna go get the others." Adam says leaving the main room. After a few minutes everyone is in the main room.  
"Everyone, this is Ashalynn." Adam says, waiting for Ty's reaction. Ty's eyes widen.  
"From Angel Flight Games?!?" Ty asks  
"Yes Ty." I say, A mob I have never seen before enters the room.  
"Nalisha, your late." Adam says, glaring a bit  
"I-I'm sorry." She says, nervously  
"Anyway, Ashalynn is new her." Adam says  
I know most of the people here, from YouTube. DanTDM, PopularMMOS, GamingwithJen, Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, BajanCanadian, and Stampylongnose. A few others are here but I don't know them. Two have grayish skin and one of those two has wings. Then there's the weird mob I have never seen. And there's also something that looks like dark black fire with very dark blue glowing eyes.


	3. Woah, what happened.

}continued from last chapter{  
"Hello." A strange feminine whispery voice says, I jump and the black fire thing raises its hand to indicate that it is speaking.  
"Hello." I say still startled by its voice  
"My name is Fractured." It says  
"It's a pleasure meeting you." I say  
"I'm Drae." The grayish winged one says  
"Zai." The other gray skinned one says  
"Cool names." I say  
"I'm Nalisha." The strange mob says  
"Okay! Ashalynn, everybody here has an amulet or necklace this one's yours." Zai says, handing me a necklace with blue-purple gems in it.  
"Those gems are diamond-amethyst." Drae says, Dimension barks a few times  
"Who's this?" Stampy asks, petting Dimension  
"This is my dog, Dimension." I say  
"He's a cutie." Jen says, I smile and Dimension is playing with the Youtubers.  
I clip the necklace on and something happens. My eyes start glowing I can see any danger within 30 blocks of our position.  
"Woah." I say, my eyes stop glowing but I can still sense danger within 9 blocks of the house  
\---------------------------------------------------  
A/N  
I'm having so much fun writing this! I really hope you like it.


	4. Let the training begin

}continued from last chapter{  
"You ok Ashalynn?" Zai asks, I nod.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I say, looking at my hands which were glowing slightly.  
Adam and Stampy are talking about something.  
"Uhm. Ashalynn." Stampy says, nervously  
"Yes?" I reply,  
"We all have some extraordinary power." He says, still in a nervous tone  
"What do you mean?" I ask  
"I can summon armor." Stampy says  
"I can summon any weapon." Dan says, tiredly  
"I can control Nether mobs." Pat half yells  
"My power is summoning blocks." Nalisha says  
"I can fly." An exhausted Jen says  
"I can control overworld mobs!" Drae says energetically  
"I can see any danger." Ty says  
"I can control the weather" Adam says  
"I can summon any kind of potion! Fractured says, obviously hyper  
"I can see the future." Jason yells  
"I can see a players status" Zai says  
"I can morph into any player or mob." Mitch says, I look at everyone. I'm surprised.  
"Wait a minute, when I clipped my necklace on I saw dangers all around." I say  
"Ashalynn, you are very special." Zai says  
"What do you mean?" I ask  
"You have all of the powers." Drae says  
"Guys, we might want to practice using our powers." Jason says  
"Why?" Jen asks  
"Trust me, Something big is gonna happen." He replies  
"What are we waiting for?" I ask  
\---------------------------------------------------  



	5. Stampy and his armor

}continued from last chapter{  
"Hey, Stampy, lets go work on summoning armor!" I say enthusiastically  
"Ok Ashalynn." Stampy says walking outside  
"Lets start easy, how about leather boots?" I suggest  
"Sure." Stampy replies happily  
We focus on summoning the boots, one lands on my head  
"Well there's one!" I say, as stampy summons a boot on his hand.  
"I got one too!" He exclaims  
"We should try to do another" I say laughing  
"Yeah." Stampy says, pulling the boot off of his hand. We focus on summoning the other boot. It lands in front of me.  
"Yes!" I chant, right when Stampy summons another boot on top of his head.  
"Lets go inside for the night." Stampy says, Yawning. I yawn and we walk inside. Adam shows me where my room is. I walk into my room, flop onto my bed, and fall asleep.


End file.
